


Points for Slytherin

by they-lied (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, Double Penetration, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Person of Color Harry Potter, Person of Color Hugo Weasley, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/they-lied
Summary: Hugo is the only Slytherin Weasley. He uses it to his advantage with Harry and Draco.





	Points for Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to themightyflynn for a wonderful prompt! I hope you enjoy - I spent an inordinate amount of time staring at porn to get the proportions to resemble a human's, ha ha! Hugo is a guilty pleasure, I confess. Also, some HCs if anyone's confused: Harry's brown in this, and Hugo's light-skinned black because Hermione isn't white. I had a great time figuring these out! Oh, and, Harry and Draco are married, as I'm sure you've noticed - it's because I've been going through Grace's HD recs again, but also I think the prompt allowed for it. A huge thank you to the mod as well, for hosting the fest again this year, you're doing God's work!
> 
> (edit 4th sept 18: signed my piece and swapped the files!)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed on August 31.


End file.
